A Small Cookie Stand
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [MaruHara] Kirihara gets to make a cookie stand to help earn money. Yay. [there's a tiny bit of YagyuuNiou]


A Small Cookie Stand

* * *

Kirihara Akaya was _not_ happy. 

Of all the things Sanada could make him do... why a cookie stand? Well, he knew that it's because Yukimura announced to the team that they were running short on equipment and asked if everyone could help pitch in to get some money. But why a cookie stand? Well, he knew that he was _failing_ to help a bit (according to Sanada, he was slacking off! The nerve of the guy!), but he could _not_, I repeat, absolutely _not_ understand why Sanada told him to make a cookie stand.

Until later that day when _someone_ was there.

* * *

Ugh, stupid Sanada-san! I can't believe he made me do such a childish thing!! I mean _selling cookies_? Who would do _that_ when they are in second year of _middle school_? What age does Sanada-san think I am? Five? It's so cold out here too! But does he care? _No_! He just cares about tennis, tennis, tennis! Well, I couldn't really blame him on loving tennis, but _really_ thinking _too_ much about tennis might make someone lose it, you know? 

I shivered and sneezed. Well, I can't say I'm not cold. Why didn't I take a jacket out with me? I'm only in my tennis uniform! Ugh, I grabbed my jacket from my tennis bag and quickly zipped it on. My legs were cold, my arms were numb, the jacket wasn't the _greatest_ to keep me warm, but at least it works.

I stomped my feet against the pavement to pass time. Not that it worked, my feet just started to hurt from stomping too hard. Why can't Sanada-san make Niou-senpai do this... this... _torture_? I wouldn't mind Niou-senpai missing a few days out of school! I don't mean that he's dumb, but really, he spends so much time with Yagyuu-senpai, should he _at least_ learn to act like him?

I coughed. Maybe if I get a cold, 'Mura-buchou would get sad that they made their little Akaya stand out in the cold where _nobody_ would buy a stinking cookie! Maybe if I get a cold, Sanada-san would get in trouble for making me stand out here... I had an odd thought of Yukimura scolding Sanada-san... hmm... yeah, it's odd. I don't think Yukimura would be so mean to Sanada-san (even if he _does_ deserve it).

Niou-senpai walked by with Jackal-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai. He smirked at me and said, "Oh lookie here, isn't it little Aka-chan, what type of yummy things have you brought us today?" I swear, I almost _growled_ at him. I picked up a cookie and threw it at him. Yup, at his _face_. Of course, this is Niou-senpai we're talking about, he obviously dodged it. Darn, I wish I could see him whine to Yagyuu-senpai about getting hit in the face by Aka-chan-- er, me.

"Sheesh, take it easy, Akaya. I was just fooling with ya." Niou-senpai picked up the cookie on the ground and I immediately said, "50 cents please." emotionlessly. I want him gone, but I need to make _some_ money. Yukimura-buchou, even though I _knew_ he felt a small bit sorry for me, said not to scare too much costumers away. So Niou-senpai, you pay or you leave.

Niou-senpai obviously frowned. "What? You threw this at me! I don't have to pay, it's _free_." He smirked once again. "Not that I want it, it's been on the ground." He threw it to the nearest trash can.

Sheesh, what a waste of a perfectly good weapon-- er, cookie. I scowled at Niou-senpai's direction. I feel so bad for Santa; he has to eat cookies from NIOU-SENPAI'S house. Though, I would say he wouldn't get a present, hehe, till he's 50?

After a half hour, Marui-senpai arrived to my little stand. If he's not buying a cookie, I'm not sure _who_ would! Marui-senpai should be the perfect target-- er... customer. Yes, definitely _not_ target. I tried my best to pull off an innocent smile, "Marui-senpai, why not stop by and buy a cookie from me, Kirihara Akaya? If it's not mine, it's probably just a piece of dough." Ugh, I hated my motto, who's writing the script here?! Oh yeah, me. I should slap myself... but I don't want to turn into a Sanada junior!

Marui-senpai wrinkled his nose and said, "A piece of dough? Ugh, that's bad, Akaya. Where'd you think of that? The trashcan? That pun artist from Rokkaku?" You're totally right, Marui-senpai... I make horrible mottos. Though I don't know what that pun artist have to do with mottos...

"Just buy a cookie." I pleaded (sorta) with puppy eyes. Marui-senpai, fall for the puppy eyes already, I spent a while to get it right, so BUY A COOKIE. Nobody, I mean _nobody_, can resist the Kirihara Akaya puppy eyes!! "Please?" I even pouted.

Marui-senpai started to stare at me. "What? Was it too much?" I asked, still pouting. He just continued staring at me for what felt like hours.

"Fine, I'll buy one." I smiled, for real this time! "Only because it's from Akaya." What's that supposed to mean? He grabbed a cookie, tossed the money over, and turned to leave. Before leaving he turned back to me and smirked, "Oh, and don't ever do that puppy eyes again, it's was disturbing coming from a boy who's going to be 14 soon."

I gave him a death glare as soon as he turned around. "Akaya, don't glare at me." He said. I secretly gasped, I don't know how, but I did it. How'd he know I was glaring? Maybe he spent too much time with Yanagi-senpai... Wait... whoa, whoa, whoa!! A Yanagi-senpai like Marui-senpai! That'll give me nightmares! Sooner or later, if Marui-senpai starts talking about data, I would be _so_ scared, I might just move out of this school! I heard Seigaku was normal... and I get a better chance at facing Tezuka-san. Yes, I should ask my mom about attending Seigaku if Marui-senpai starts acting like Yanagi-senpai!

* * *

Well, I've never been so bored since I was five when mom made me stay in my room after I blew up my neighbor's tree house. I've been sitting in a plastic chair for about five hours! Well, actually, it's only been 2 hours, but it definitely _felt_ like five! I wanted to bang my head against the wall, so far, I only got ten sales. Marui-senpai, some girls, an old woman and her husband, Niou-senpai came back to buy one, Yukimura-buchou, and some guy. Well, why don't we call it a day? 

I was about to pack up when Marui-senpai came back again and asked, "Calling it a day already, Akaya? I wanted to buy two more."

"Hmm? Marui-senpai, you want to buy more cookies? Don't you think that's enough sugar for you for the year?" I grinned, Marui-senpai _is_ the best customer, I mean, he eats a lot! Well, I should say that out loud... yet. I handed him two cookies and Marui-senpai handed me some money again. I checked it, "Hey, Marui-senpai, you gave me more money then needed." I told him.

"Ah, that's right, I'm paying for this." Marui ran over a just randomly kissed me. Yes, ME. Not some random girl, not Niou-senpai, not that Akutagawa guy, but ME. Hey wait! When was _my_ kisses for sale?!

Well, a few hours, actually seconds, maybe even minutes, Marui-senpai pulled away. "Well, see ya." He waved and walked off casually.

It was a good thing today was so windy, my face was burning up! Then I felt something in my mouth. It felt rubbery... wait... oh no, he didn't. I turned to Marui-senpai and practically screamed, "Marui-senpai!! You only did that to give me gum!!"

He turned around smirked, and left. Wow, his smirked reminded me of Niou-senpai's! Oh no! What if Niou-senpai set him up for this? I'm not safe at all! I quickly packed my things and ran off towards my house. I need to tape my door and windows shut! But what if... oh no... Curse you Niou-senpai!!!

* * *

Niou sneezed. "What was that?" 

Yagyuu gave him a pat on the back. "Niou-kun, if you're cold you can sit here next to me."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but I _want_ to sit next to you though!" Niou scooted closer to the gentleman. "I wonder how the brat's doing, hehe, Marui went back for more cookies."

* * *

"Akaya, although you didn't get much money, thank you anyways." Yukimura said with a smile. "But I wanted to ask, the cookies were only 50 cents right? Why did you have an extra dollar when you only sold about 10 to 12 of them?" He asked. 

I blushed. "Uh, the people gave me an extra dollar because I'm adorable?"

Yukimura only smiled. "Whatever you say, Akaya."

* * *

Well, that's all! MaruHara! XD I don't know why, but I'm writing these stories lately... I should write more sweet pair! Gasp! 


End file.
